rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Soldier
Atlas Soldiers[https://youtu.be/mj3jfqPwJEk?t=12m13s RWBY: Volume 2: Episode 6 "A Minor Hiccup" (12:13)] are part of the armed forces of the Kingdom of Atlas. Appearance These soldiers wear body armor that covers their upper bodies. It is a white-gray color, with several different highlights along the helmet and arms depending on the individual. Their helmets cover their faces almost entirely, barring their mouths. Their pants are black, with some gray areas on them, and they have a belt with a few pouches, a handgun strapped to their hips and a sword in collapsed mode strapped to their lower backs.They are also seen with rifles strapped across their backs. Four Atlas Soldiers variations have been seen so far, with red, blue, yellow and green markings. It is not known if those represent ranks or different assignments, though each have been shown in varying roles in the show so far: *Yellow seems to act as security, as they were the ones in charge of guarding the CCT tower *Red and blue both seem to act as infantry personnel, as they are the ones guarding Beacon from Grimm during the Vytal Festival and working directly with General Ironwood in various shots, as well as guarding Penny Polendina *Green seem to act as airship personnel, as so far they have only been seen working aboard the Atlas Airships History In "A Minor Hiccup", soldiers are seen standing guard near the podium announcing the Atlesian Knight-200s. A duo then spots Penny Polendina and Ruby Rose, and they both break out into a full sprint trying to capture them. They become distracted and lose track of the two after coming across a crash the girls had inadvertently caused. In "Painting the Town...", they eventually manage to find Penny, though she is evasive when they ask what happened to Ruby, who is hiding in a nearby dumpster. After assessing that she is okay, they scold her for causing a scene and warn her that her father will be upset. They ask that she comes with them, to which Penny cheerfully agrees. Two soldiers, one with blue markings and another in red, are seen overseeing Penny at the dance in "Dance Dance Infiltration". The red marked soldier is seen tapping his foot in rhythm to the music before coming to a stop upon being noticed by his blue marked counterpart. Later, the red marked soldier can be seen dancing the robot with Penny after Team JNPR's dance number. Yellow marked Atlesian soldiers are shown guarding the Cross Continental Transmit System before being methodically taken out by a disguised Cinder Fall. After Cinder flees back to the dance, two soldiers attempt to pursue her before losing sight of her within the crowded dance floor after she shed her disguise. During "Breach" soldiers can be seen piloting Atlesian Dropship and red and blue soldiers are seen again later guarding the cell in which Roman Torchwick is being kept. Some red and blue soldiers are seen as part of Winter Schnee's escort in "It's Brawl in the Family". In "Fall", two soldiers, accompanied by Androids, apprehend Yang Xiao Long after she appears to attack a defenseless Mercury Black unprovoked after the conclusion of their match. Later, in "PvP", two soldiers are seen watching Cinder's broadcast, but are surprised and overwhelmed by a swarm of Grimm. In "Battle of Beacon", after the Grimm attack Amity Colosseum en masse, several soldiers are seen trying to usher people onto the transports escaping the stadium. Later, many are seen fighting in the Beacon Academy campus against hordes of Grimm. After the computer virus causes the Atlesian Knight androids and automated Paladins to turn on them, the human soldiers also struggle to hold them off. The Soldiers make a return in the "Volume 6 Adam Character Short", where they are are seen defending a Schnee Dust Company facility from the White Fang. They are nearly killed by Sienna Khan and Adam Taurus. Many Atlas Soldiers are seen in Argus throughout Volume 6, in which two notable soldiers include the Nubuck Guards. The Soldiers appear throughout Volume 7, where their original design makes a return along with Solitas and Laboratory variants. Of the original, armored design only the blue infantry design is seen. Powers and Abilities The full capability of these soldiers is unknown; however, they are shown to possess great physical strength and impact resistance when in their armor, which seems to include high-traction boots. One was able to bring a decelerating car to a stop via impact without flinching, being moved or being noticeably harmed, before promptly motioning for his partner to continue the chase. Atlas soldiers are seen carrying a rifle and pistol, the former carried over-the-back. They are also seen deploying collapsible swords for use in hand-to-hand combat situations. They also possess military training in hand-to-hand combat, as shown when they are briefly able to hold their own against Cinder Fall before eventually being defeated. Trivia *The voice actors for the Atlas Soldiers in "Painting the Town..." are Jon Risinger and Patrick Rodriguez, while in "Dance Dance Infiltration", they are voiced by Shane Newville and Kerry Shawcross. In "Fall", an Atlas Soldier is voiced by Josh Flanagan, and in "Beginning of the End", an Atlas Soldier is voiced by Jonathan Floyd. *It is unknown if there are any Faunus soldiers, as no soldier has any visible animal trait. References Category:Terminology Category:Human Category:Atlas